


Цвет твоих глаз

by Silk_Wine_Steel



Category: Heaven's Vault (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Het, Love Confessions, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance, Slow Burn, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silk_Wine_Steel/pseuds/Silk_Wine_Steel
Summary: Перед самым концом, перед самым ответственным решением Алия вспоминает свой последний визит на Элборет.
Relationships: Aliya Elasra/Tapi
Kudos: 1





	Цвет твоих глаз

— Смотритель, желаете ли вы совершить скачок?  
Немигающий орлиный взгляд следит за каждым её движением. Под этим взглядом Алия мечется по контрольной рубке корабля, как тигр по клетке, и в отчаянии кусает губы. Нужно ответить на вопрос, но как ответить, когда не понимаешь, о чём тебя спрашивают?  
— Ядро реактора восстановлено на шестьдесят шесть процентов, — говорит робот-орёл, и в его металлическом голосе слышна мольба. — Желаете ли вы совершить скачок?  
Голограмма дёргается и пропадает, и Алия на секунду вздыхает с облегчением, когда вместо орла над телом робота снова возникает призрачное лицо императрицы Энкей.  
— Пожалуйста, Алия, ответь на вопрос… Мне больно.  
— Больно?  
— Этот жалкий корабль не знает, что ему делать, — бросает Энкей. — Он думает, что опасно будет остановить реактор и позволить энергии рассеяться… Но скачок тоже опасен. Этический модуль заставляет его выбрать безопасный вариант, но такого варианта нет, и это убивает корабль. Я чувствую его агонию, когда он говорит через меня.  
— Умоляю, объясни мне, что всё это значит, — стонет Алия, уже готовая упасть на колени перед каким-то несчастным роботом. — Что такое скачок? Что случится, если я его совершу?  
— Туманность останется позади, — лицо Энкей кривится от боли. — Реки постепенно иссякнут, всё живое умрёт, но мы с тобой будем уже очень далеко отсюда, где-то в глубоком космосе. Прошу, скорее…  
Перед глазами встают сияющие воды на пути к Маэрси, голубоватые искры Циклонов, радужно-мятные потоки Зелёного перевала. Неужели всё это может так просто взять и исчезнуть?  
— А если скачка не будет?  
Пустой взгляд Энкей вновь сменяется суровым орлиным.  
— Энтропия неизбежна, — угрожающе говорит робот-корабль. — Реки пересохнут, система станет непригодной для жизни. Скачок обеспечит выживание в долгосрочной перспективе. Вы желаете совершить скачок?  
— Скачок куда?  
— Быстрее, идиотка… — шипит императрица, на миг пробиваясь сквозь орла, и исчезает опять.  
— Обнаружена система, пригодная для обитания. — Орёл-корабль буравит её глазами, которые, кажется, видят всё и ничего. — Объективная сингулярность в пределах досягаемости. Погрешность рефракции минимальна.  
_Ни единого слова не понимаю._  
— Энкей… — тихо зовёт Алия, сползая на пол. — Энкей, ты здесь? Объясни…  
Орёл выжидающе молчит.  
Алия в отчаянии закрывает лицо руками. Как было бы хорошо отмотать время назад — или вперёд, если Великая Петля всё же существует, — оказаться не здесь и не сейчас… Зачем вообще нужны «здесь» и «сейчас», почему нельзя вернуть всё, как было «тогда» и «там»?

***

Голова легка, взгляд устремлён в никуда, дыхание сбивается, а ноги сами несут её прочь от бара — мимо Божьих Стоп, мимо бедных лачуг и прямо к Вратам. Краем глаза она ловит настороженные, осуждающие взгляды местных. Элборет, луна воров, не принимает чужих людей. И Алия, кажется, стала чужой, едва переселившись отсюда на Иокс.  
Во всяком случае, принимают её здесь, как самого что ни на есть чужака.  
— Каткис, — Алия бросает Вратам привычный пароль и замечает, как хрипло звучит её голос.  
Было время, когда каждый визит на Элборет заставлял её задуматься — благо, было над чем. Правда ли, что «Каткис» означает «Крепость господ»? Кто построил Врата? Почему они отзываются именно на это слово? Но с некоторых пор всё изменилось, всё перестало волновать Алию. Ну, почти всё.  
Едва появившись по другую сторону Врат, она отряхивается, откашливается, поправляет выбившиеся из-под платка волосы. И пытается думать, что приводит себя в порядок, а не просто тянет время.  
Может, надо было задержаться в баре подольше, послушать жалобы Тимора, выпить ещё стакан раки… Но если бы она выпила ещё, она бы уже никуда не пошла. Один стакан — это лёгкость, два — уверенность, три — усталость и печаль. А усталости и печали ей хватает и так, без всякой выпивки.  
А когда она достигает заветного переулка за невольничьим рынком, её на миг оставляет и уверенность. Шаг, ещё шаг — и вот высокая арка, облицованная синей плиткой, и вот ступени, знакомые ей до последней трещинки… Ступени, ведущие в маленькую сокровищницу, лавку чудес, в которой хозяйничает Тапи. _«Двенадцать лет,_ — думает она, — _я знала его двенадцать лет, и только две недели назад посмотрела на него по-другому.»_  
Был бы здесь Шестой, он бы обязательно припомнил Алии тот самый визит, первый после долгого перерыва. Тапи тогда почти украл у неё брошь профессора Майари…  
И тогда-то всё и началось.  
Они беседовали как обычно, подкалывая друг друга и смеясь, и Алия шутя велела Тапи перестать флиртовать с ней — он делал это постоянно, не только с ней, и всегда не всерьёз. Ответ был в его духе, с неизменным смешком в голосе: _«В этом и удовольствие — наслаждаться вкусом, не рискуя заработать похмелье»._ Тогда бы и позабыть о нём совсем — но, как назло, именно с этого момента Алия стала думать о Тапи всё чаще и чаще, пока, наконец, не пришлось признаться самой себе, что он занимает все её мысли.  
 _«Уж лучше я сейчас с этим разберусь,_ — решает она. — _И будь что будет.»_  
Сделав два глубоких вдоха, — по одному на каждый выпитый стакан, — она сжимает кулаки и решительно взбегает вверх по лестнице. Ещё пара шагов, и…  
— Алия! Входи, дорогая.  
Алия щурится — после солнечной улицы внутри почти ничего не разглядеть. Только тёплые отсветы ламп на стенах, мягкий блеск старинной утвари на полках — и широкая белозубая улыбка Тапи. Скорее всего, такая же фальшивая, как половина древностей в его лавке.  
— Здравствуй, Тапи, — произносит Алия, вслушиваясь в собственные слова. Так хочется звучать правильно, хоть она и сама не знает, как это.  
— Ты слишком редко меня навещаешь, — вкрадчивый голос Тапи обволакивает, как бархат. — Я почти забыл цвет твоих глаз.  
— Хочешь посмотреть поближе?  
Тапи смеётся, откидывая со лба непослушную прядь волос.  
— Во имя всех вод, Алия! На секунду я подумал, что ты это серьёзно.  
А вот и серьёзно.  
— Что у тебя нового, Тапи?  
— О, всё как обычно, дорогая, — он сцепляет руки в замок. — Слухи здесь, сделки там, заботы и дела повсюду. У нас тут жизнь бьёт ключом, не то что на Иоксе.  
На Элборете любое упоминание Иокса звучит звонко и больно, как пощёчина. В воздухе повисает тишина — такая плотная и гнетущая, что того и гляди задавит. Хочется убежать, но Алия знает — если убежать сейчас, вряд ли она решится ещё когда-нибудь переступить порог лавки Тапи. Да и вряд ли ещё когда-нибудь сможет, учитывая, куда она отправится потом…  
Тапи глядит на неё испытующе, не отрываясь. Будто ждёт каких-то заветных слов — но что ему сказать? Что она собирается на самый край Туманности, куда даже реки не текут, и надеется взять в дорогу хоть немного тепла, хоть одну искреннюю улыбку? Да ему, наверное, до этого и дела нет.  
 _«Я буду думать о тебе там,_ — повторяет Алия про себя, отчаянно пытаясь запомнить, забрать с собой всё: мелкие морщинки у уголков его глаз, первую седину на висках, неуловимые полутона кожи, серую мягкость плаща. — _Там, далеко-далеко»._  
Наконец бархатный голос, в котором чуть слышна улыбка, заставляет её очнуться:  
— Итак, мой лунный цветок, что я могу для тебя сделать?  
— Я принесла тебе кое-что, — выпаливает Алия и неуклюже лезет в сумку, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд насмешливых чёрных глаз. Пальцы не слушаются, под руку лезет какая-то посторонняя дрянь, и целая вечность проходит перед тем, как она наконец нащупывает нужный предмет.  
— Нашла, — объявляет она. — Золотой медальон времён ранней Империи. Я подумала, тебе может быть интересно.  
Тапи аккуратно принимает медальон, почти не касаясь её руки. Цепочка струится в его ладонях, словно река.  
— Любопытный образец, — улыбается он. — Встречались мне похожие, но этот в своём роде уникален. Ты умеешь находить красивые вещи, Алия. Всегда говорил, что у нас с тобой редкий дар видеть истинную цену старого хлама.  
Затаив дыхание, Алия следит, как тонкие ловкие пальцы скользят по рельефной золотой поверхности — будто гладят какого-то маленького, беззащитного зверька. Вот бы они так же гладили её лицо…  
— Здесь, кажется, какая-то надпись? — Тапи поворачивает медальон к свету, подносит ближе к глазам. — А, древние знаки… Ну, мне это прочесть не под силу. Ты вроде увлекаешься Древним, дорогая? Наверное, уже разобрала, что это значит?  
 _Сейчас._ Алия с трудом отрывает зачарованный взгляд от рук Тапи и заставляет себя посмотреть ему в лицо.  
— Да. Здесь написано «Ты — моё сердце».  
Весёлые чёрные глаза ни на миг не меняют своего выражения.  
— Вот как, — Тапи вновь улыбается, возвращая ей медальон. — Подержи-ка его пока. Я думаю, у меня есть что предложить взамен, нужно только поискать…  
Золото, нагретое его пальцами, почти обжигает. Алия беспомощно сжимает медальон в кулаке, следя, как Тапи ищет что-то на полках. Мягкий серый плащ колышется в такт его движениям и шуршит, убаюкивает, гипнотизирует.  
— Знаешь, я много видела старых диковинных вещей, — начинает Алия, уже не пытаясь скрыть отчаяния в голосе, — и у них всех есть кое-что общее. Всё, что я нахожу, когда-то было кому-то нужно… а потом до этих вещей добралось время. Время — ужасная сила, Тапи. Оно не только реки высушивает, оно что угодно может превратить в негодный хлам, интересный лишь чудакам вроде нас с тобой. Взять хоть этот медальон — как ты думаешь, будет им ещё хоть кто-то дорожить так, как его самый первый владелец?  
— Алия, я даже не стану спрашивать, заходила ли ты к Тимору, — смеётся Тапи. — Я лучше спрошу, сколько ты выпила, что в тебе вдруг заговорила сентиментальность.  
— Какая разница, — вздыхает она. — Я, в конце концов, из тех, кто готов платить похмельем за вкус.  
Серый плащ замирает, замирают руки, перебирающие мелкие безделушки, и на миг снова наступает тишина.  
 _«Может, не стоило этого говорить?»_  
Тапи коротко усмехается — или это только так показалось, потому что огонь вдруг заплясал в лампе? А потом он бросает какую-то блестящую мелочь, которую только что держал в руках, и достаёт с полки небольшую потрёпанную книжку.  
— Нашёл. Не думаю, что это тот же временной период, но экземпляр весьма занятный. Я очень, — он подчёркнуто держит паузу, — очень надеюсь, что тебя это заинтересует.  
Алия принимает книгу из его рук, внимательно рассматривая тёмный переплёт. Простая коричневая кожа, кое-где сохранились остатки позолоты, но самое ценное — это тиснение на обложке. Надпись на Древнем языке. Знаки так глубоко и надёжно вдавлены в поверхность, что время не смогло стереть их.  
— Книга… — читает она вслух, водя пальцем по желобкам тиснения. — Слов… любви?  
Алия удивлённо поднимает голову от книги и встречается взглядом с Тапи. Он стоит совсем рядом, ближе, чем когда-либо до этого.  
— Забавно, — говорит он. — Я и в самом деле забыл, какого цвета твои глаза. Так близко нужно было подойти, чтобы вспомнить.  
Надо бы ответить ему хоть что-то, но сил хватает только на улыбку. Слишком часто бьётся сердце, слишком громко стучит в висках, чтобы думать и подбирать слова. Сейчас хочется только стоять вот так целую вечность и вглядываться в его глаза, стараясь, в свою очередь, запомнить их цвет. Это просто — они чёрные, как космос вокруг одиноких дальних рек.  
— Ну, что скажешь? — непривычно тихий голос Тапи выводит её из оцепенения. — Твоё сердце за мои слова любви, как тебе такая сделка?  
— Я согласна, — счастливо отвечает Алия и тихо смеётся, когда Тапи забирает медальон, на миг задерживая её руку в своей. Жаль, что теперь нужно уйти — до того, как случится что-нибудь, что заставит её остаться.  
Тапи кладёт медальон на полку, к сотням других вещей из прошлого.  
— Вот, здесь он отлично смотрится. Погоди-ка, ты что, уже уходишь?  
Его взгляд обдаёт её холодом чёрного космоса.  
— Увы, да, — Алия виновато пожимает плечами. — Мне нужно закончить одно важное дело, Тапи. Далеко отсюда, на одной безымянной луне…  
— Вот как. — Он делает последний шаг, приближаясь на расстояние шёпота. — Но ты ведь вернёшься?  
 _Нет такой реки, по которой я смогу приплыть обратно к тебе, Тапи. Но я сама хочу верить, что вернусь._  
— Вернусь, — уверяет она. — Конечно же.  
В чёрном космосе сверкают искорки — не то счастливые, не то озорные. Не разобрать.  
— Береги себя, Алия, — шепчет Тапи, наклоняясь к ней. — Я буду ждать.  
Алия улыбается ему в последний раз и выходит во двор, поглаживая щёку, которую будто опалило прикосновением его губ.

***

— Смотритель, ответьте! Вы желаете совершить скачок?  
Алия трёт виски пальцами, ещё раз обдумывая всё происходящее. Итак, корабль собирает воду из рек, чтобы зарядить ядро реактора. И когда оно будет заряжено, он сможет совершить свой проклятый скачок неизвестно куда. Отдать реки сейчас — значит получить призрачную надежду на спасение в будущем. Если до этого будущего хоть кто-то дотянет.  
Алия встаёт во весь рост, распрямляется, полной грудью вдыхает сухой металлический воздух. Орёл глядит на неё снизу вверх.  
— Смотритель…  
— То, что ты делаешь с Туманностью, закончится здесь и сейчас, — говорит она. — Останови реактор и выпусти воду обратно в реки.  
— Смотритель, вы уверены? — клекочет металлический голос. — В долгосрочной перспективе это не оставит надежды на спасение.  
— Плевала я на долгосрочную перспективу.  
 _…сияющие воды на пути к Маэрси, голубоватые искры Циклонов, радужно-мятные потоки Зелёного перевала…_  
И блестящая бездонная чернота его глаз.  
Всё это исчезнет однажды, потому что время не щадит ничего. Весь мир с его чудесами обречён на смерть, но есть ли смысл о ней думать, когда надо жить, жить жадно и самозабвенно, здесь и сейчас? Нет, мы будем плавать по этим рекам, пока они не пересохнут. И когда настанет время умирать, мы оглянемся назад с улыбкой, а не с сожалением.  
— Я повинуюсь, Смотритель.  
Орёл почтительно склоняет призрачную голову и исчезает, и мгновение спустя всё гигантское тело корабля пронизывает дрожь. Что-то гудит и отдаётся хрипом в груди, и Алия, отчаянно кашляя, бежит по шатким сходням обратно на поверхность безымянной луны.  
 _«Вот теперь всё,_ — думает она, наконец оказавшись снаружи, и в изнеможении ложится на землю. — _Моя история вот-вот закончится, а ты живи и не жди меня. Я соврала, я не вернусь. Но ты будешь жить, а с тобой и весь Элборет, и вся Туманность, а это самое главное»._  
Горячий песок обжигает щёку, под закрытыми веками плещется бездонная тьма. Алия улыбается, нащупав в сумке маленькую книгу. Всё как в тот самый последний раз… Теперь можно больше ни о чём не думать — нет смысла, потому что нет дороги назад.  
Впервые она понимает, как сильно устала, и одновременно ей до странности спокойно. Нужно отдохнуть, просто полежать вот так…  
— Эй, элборетская крыса! — в ту же секунду бьёт по ушам голос Энкей. — Смотри! Небо меняется!  
Она распахивает глаза. Там, высоко, холодную синеву прорезают сияющие водные потоки. Ветвятся, сливаются и разбегаются, играют всеми цветами радуги. Так много — не сосчитать, и с каждой секундой становится всё больше.  
Алия приподнимается на локте, жадно всматриваясь в запутанные узоры рек.  
— Как думаешь, есть там путь обратно на Элборет?  
— Путь на Элборет? — Энкей усмехается. — Да их там тысячи! 


End file.
